Can't Turn Away
by Strawberry Shortcake123
Summary: Lucy has Peter wrapped around her finger. PeterXLucy sibling fluff, NO INCEST.


**Disclaimer: I don't own C.S. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia or Disney's movies.**

Seven year old Peter Pevensie awoke in the night to his little sister's cries. Careful not to wake Edmund, who lay beside him, he pulled back the covers and groped for his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Teddy. When his hand came into contact with something furry, he grinned and slipped into the hallway.

Peter crept along the wall, holding his breath so nobody would hear him. When he reached Susan and Lucy's room, he went inside and knelt beside Lucy's tiny bed. Her chubby two-year-old arms were waving through the air, and her face was wrinkled up as she howled.

"Lucy," Peter sang, reaching over to pick her up. At the feel of her brother's arms around her, Lucy began to quiet down. As he cradled her in his lap, Peter loved the feeling he had: the protective, brotherly love that he felt toward his sister.

After Lucy was calm again, Peter stood up and placed her back in the bed, pulling the blanket to her chin. Before he turned to go, though, she reached out and tugged on Mr. Teddy. Peter attempted to pull him away, but her grip was firm. Looking into her face, he saw Lucy's eyes pleading with him. Realizing that he was powerless against the pools of brown, Peter muttered, "Fine," and left her to gurgle happily with his bear.

00

Three years later, Lucy wandered into Peter's room as he was working on his homework. Being in the lowest year of school, she had barely any work and lots of free time. Peter, on the other hand, had multiple homework assignments every night. Since he wasn't all that good in school, it frustrated him to no end.

"Peter?" she asked, crawling into his lap.

Peter sighed and slapped his pencil down on the table irritably. "What is it, Lu?"

"Will you play a game with me?"

"Not now. Can't you see I'm busy?" With that, he pushed her by the shoulders. Lucy slid down his thighs and then, with a cry, fell to the ground.

Their mother came in and picked up the little girl while asking Peter what happened. He just shrugged and tried to focus on his work again, but while she was being carried out of the room, Lucy caught his eye. Peter's heart immediately softened at the hurt look on her face.

Later, when he was sure that Lucy was alone in her room, Peter put away his homework and went to see her. She sat on the bed with a book in her lap. When her brother came in, she gasped and scooted to the other side of the bed. "Are you going to push me again?"

"No, Lu, I'm not," he said, sitting beside her. She glanced at him warily as he put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I did that. Do you forgive me?"

Lucy stared at her feet for a long moment, then muttered, "I guess." Peter smiled as she leaned on his shoulder, than quickly snapped her head back up. "But you have to play a game with me."

"Oh, come on, Lucy, seriously?"

She turned those pleading eyes on him, adding a slight pout. Peter tried to look away, to resist it, but finally, he hopped up and asked, "So, what shall we play?"

00

The night before they were to leave for Professor Kirke's house, Peter lay awake next to a sound asleep Edmund. His mind swam with thoughts. How would he look after and protect his siblings? How would he stay strong for them in a time when he himself felt so vulnerable?

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Peter sat up in bed. Standing in the doorway, decked out in her white nightgown, eyes red, stood Lucy.

"Hey, Lu," Peter called to her.

Lucy stepped farther into the room and knelt on the bed. She stared into her lap, and then looked up at her brother. "I'm scared, Peter."

"Oh, come now." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth slowly. "What on earth do you have to be scared about?"

"What if he's mean?"

"Then I'll get the three of you out of there."

"Will _you_ get out of there?"

"Of course." With his thumb, Peter wiped away a tear that was falling down her face. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"Oh, no," Lucy said quickly, shaking her head. "What- what if- will Mummy be ok?"

"Yes, she will. In fact, with nobody to take care of, maybe she'll read some good books and have a little bit of fun. Did you ever think of that?"

She pulled her head out of his chest with a gasp. "Does Mummy _want _us to go just so she can do all that?"

"No, no. I'm just saying…" Peter licked his lips. His mouth became dry in his hast to cover up what he'd said. "I'm just saying that Mum might get to have a little bit of free time, even if she doesn't want us to go away. Do you understand now?"

"Oh. Yes." Lucy leaned on him once again and subconsciously stuck her thumb in her mouth. They sat for a long time, maybe ten or fifteen minutes, just enjoying each other's silent comfort. Then, Peter gently asked, "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

"Do I have to?" She sniffed and looked up at him. "Can't I sleep with you?"

He opened his mouth to tell her she was eight years old and perfectly capable of falling asleep in her own room and bed, but the look in her eyes stopped him. They stared at him with terror and the need to be comforted, the need to be with her big brother.

How could he deny her anything?

"Sure, Lu. That's fine." Peter waited until Lucy crawled off his lap, then scooted over next to Edmund, making room for Lucy on the edge. She lay down, and he pulled the blanket over her, laying a kiss on her cheek as he settled next to her. "Goodnight, Lucy. I love you."

"Goodnight, Peter." As she buried her head in his chest, he draped his arm over her and watched her face intently.

The last thing he saw before they both floated off to sleep were her brown eyes: the ones he would never be able to turn away.

**Please review!! Thanks!**


End file.
